mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Eccleston
Edmund Thomas Eccleston (June 6th, 1969) was born in Cascade Falls Rhode Island to Thomas Eccleston and Chloe Eccleston. When he was 18 he became a man of the cloth just like his father was before him. The Eccleston family had served as Priest in town since the days of Andrew Eccleston. Edmund eventually found the ramblings of Mathias Bloom and in 2005 started his own Cult. He turned away from god, and was named one of the suspects in the Cascade Falls Murders. Edmund impregnated two of the girls -- Trinity Vance and Fantasia Love. But he never knew about either of them, being imprisoned for life after the cult was broken up by Sheriff Dallas Richards. =Childhood= Edmund's father was a priest. His mother worked hard with the Churches charities and in the community. Edmund was taken to Sunday School every week. He was raised with the expectation that he one day would take over as the Priest at Cascade Falls Church of Christ. His father often gave him personal lessons on giving sermons. =Becoming a Priest= In 1987 Edmund became an Ordained Priest. He began teaching Sunday School while his father gave the sermons. Sadly his mother passed away in 1989. It was then that he began working with the charity's in town in his mother's place. He gained a pressence in the town. But it wasn't until 1997 that he'd take over duties for his father, who was sick and dying. His father died on April 17th 1997. Edmund then became the sole priest after his father's death. It was then that he started performing weddings and funerals. But everyday fewer and fewer people came to church. It became harder to get people to come to church. Nobody wanted to hear the word of god. They had more important things to do. =Book of Mathias= In 2004 he found the Book of Mathias which spoke of the horrible things that Mathias Bloomd had done. He slowly began to idolize Mathias Bloom, and the things he had done. Upon learning that his name was banned in town, he saw the power that such fear could have. He began to think that what the town needed most of all was salvation, and the salvation and damnation were the same thing. =Starting the Cult= In 2005, Edmund began a cult. He got the number 3 tatooed on his shoulder, and bought a mask. He then found Lost Girls who were looking for freedom in life. He began holding meetings in the Church Basement, luring them there with promises of something more. He had 8 girls from town coming to his meetings. *Taylor Evans *Fantasia Love *Trinity Vance *Sabrina Connely *Glory Dickson *Krista Lawson *Jenna Davidson *Dakota Graves All were girls looking for something more in life. He used them, had sex with them, did drugs with them. He brainwashed them, making them believe whatever he wanted them to believe. That their parents were useless. That he was god. Many sought the leader of the cult, but wearing a mask -- nobody knew his identity. =Cascade Falls Killings= In 2007, he was named a suspect in the Cascade Falls Killings. Eccleston's cult was modeled off of Mathias Bloom's so he was a natural choice for Jordan Moore to name a suspect -- after all, she was being chased out for being a Bloom, but Eccleston was allowed to stay because he wasn't one. Eccleston believed he could do a better job than the killer, but never killed anybody. It's believed that he went insane from reading The Book of Mathias. During the investigation, the police discovered he was the leader of the cult. =Life in Prison= After the investigation was over, Eccleston was sentenced to life in Maximum Security Prison. He would often cover his walls in writings that he could remember from Bloom. He had a lot of time to reflect in prison. Before his death, he would find god again. =Quotes= "A terrible tragedy has struck our small town of Cascade Falls this past week, with the passing of six of our fine citizens. It troubles me that such a great and heinous crime could be committed in such a small town as this. But sinners are everywhere, and they are even here today! They are even here amongst us! I tell you, do not grieve for Roger Dunkill and his family! Do not grieve for this loss to our community! Rejoice in the fact that they are now in a better place! Rejoice that they are free from the pains of this world! Rejoice that they are now with our lord Jesus Christ! And I ask you not just to rejoice, but to pray. Pray for the killer. Because every sinner needs our prayers. Every sinner needs us to do something for them, to show them the path of righteousness. God compels you to help save these souls! God compels you to get out and do something! God is here amongst us today, and he is not grieving, he is not angry, he is rejoicing that more of his children are finding their way to him! Lord, I ask that you take care of these poor souls when they reach your divine judgment! Take care of them, just as we took care of them in life! Amen!" "It is the devil himself that is in this town, doing these things!" "I am the leader of this cult, I am the liberator! I am the bringer of peace and harmony!" "It wouldn't be impossible, now would it? It's been 206 years since he was executed. Anybody in town could be related to him, albeit distantly." "My parents were Chloe Babineaux Eccleston and Thomas Eccleston. They were very controlling, thinking they always knew what was best. But they were very very wrong. Though i don't blame them for their blindnesss to the truth of things." "Recovery would imply that I was sick, Agent Case. You wound me. I'm just as well as the rest of the human population." "I would like to congratulate you. You are a man of legends, agent case. You caught and stopped a goddess. Few men can claim that. It's unfortunate however, that Jordan Bloom, the vision of loveliness, killed herself in the end. She lived up to Mathias's expectations, however. That's more than I can say for some others here..." "It was convenient to forget about Mathias Bloom. But the second one- no two- of his descendants set forth in Cascade Falls, they remembered all right. They couldn't bring themselves to say his name. But to Jordan... they could. Becasue she reminded them of what they had forgotten. Which was what I was trying to do myself. Remind them of what they had forgotten. Remind them of what they tried to put behind them.' " Terrible. But then again... nothing tastes as sweet as freedom." - On how Prison Food Tastes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX1 Characters Category:Priests Category:Cult Leaders Category:Suspects Category:MISTX1 Suspects Category:MISTX0